


Birthday

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Misha has an early birthday present for Danneel.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Control [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 23





	Birthday

Misha hit the ‘connect’ button on the computer with a flourish, grinning as he found the other person already in the room waiting. He switched on the camera to the computer so that they could see him, waving into it.

“Hi Danneel,” he said with a broad smile.

He waited, and sure enough he saw the comment appear on the computer responding to his greeting. He chuckled as he read her praise for his state of dress. He was completely shirtless, but still wearing a loose pair of slacks. He felt his cheeks warm slightly at her praise.

“We’re not here to talk about me,” he said. “I promised you an early birthday present and I have it for you.”

He switched the camera, glancing up as he saw the red light come on. He wondered what Danneel was thinking when she saw the spread he had for her. Jensen was completely naked, strapped down to the table so that he couldn’t move. His legs were spread just enough that Misha had access, and he knew that Danneel would be able to see the fucking machine waiting patiently to be used.

“What’s she saying?” Jensen asked.

“How hot you look,” Misha said. “She particularly likes the bow.”

Jensen chuckled. Wrapped around his cock was a little green ribbon with an oversized bow. Jensen was already half hard just from the anticipation. Misha licked his lips, watching the little chat bar on the computer move as Danneel started typing out ideas.

“I’m thinking of going with your top idea,” he said, rubbing his jaw and noting the stubble there. He needed to shave again. He pushed himself out of the chair. “But first we need to properly prepare him.”

“I told you we should have done that first,” Jensen said, tugging lightly at his arm restraints as if to test them.

“You know how much she likes watching you squirm,” Misha said, picking up the bottle of lubricant.

Jensen made a sound of affirmation, letting his head fall back against the table. Misha stepped between his legs, slicking up his fingers. He glanced up at Jensen before sliding one into his hole without hesitation. Jensen breathed in deeply, Misha seeing him pull at the straps on his legs. Misha slowly slicked up his insides at a leisurely pace, making a point of avoiding Jensen’s prostate.

“You’re teasing me, I know it,” Jensen said.

“Of course I am,” Misha said smugly. “It’s me.”

Satisfied that Jensen could take it Misha slid in a second finger beside the first, happy to find Jensen completely relaxed. Jensen was almost as good as he was at taking it these days. Jared was still the one who involuntarily clenched when you started fingering him. He would spout out apologies as he tried to breathe through it, but often would still need a distraction to help him relax.

Jensen on the other hand was complete putty beneath Misha’s fingers. Misha smiled, thrusting his fingers in and out while still avoiding the prostate. He would bring his fingers close it but then twist them away. Jensen squirmed slightly, a frown on his face. Misha chuckled, sliding in a third finger and finally feeling Jensen clench down a little on him.

“Good boy,” Misha purred, stroking his fingers in and out of Jensen’s hole. “You take it so well these days.”

“Practice,” Jensen admitted.

“Mm. Should get you to film it for me,” Misha said. He ran his hand up over Jensen’s thigh, feeling his skin prickle beneath his touch. “Think you’re ready for the machine?”

“Mm-hm,” Jensen hummed.

“Good,” Misha said. With a smirk he twisted his fingers and speared his hand in, scoring a direct strike on Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen yelped. “You mother fucker.”

Misha laughed as he pulled his fingers free. He stepped out from between Jensen’s legs and caught hold of the machine, dragging it to the space he had just left. He lined it up, making sure it was set to the correct height before gently easing it inside Jensen. He made sure that the brakes were set on the trolley wheels and slid the block behind them to be double sure the machine wouldn’t move.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Turn it on anytime,” Jensen said.

Misha nodded, picking up the remote and walking back over to the computer. “What do you say, Dee? Shall we start him off slow?”

He waited for the response, smiling when he got the confirmation. He switched the machine on to its lowest setting. It whirred to life, slowly beginning to thrust the dildo in and out of Jensen. Jensen closed his eyes and let his head fall back, squirming slightly. Misha knew he was trying to find the perfect angle so that it would rub against his prostate, and knew Jensen had found it when he gasped.

Misha settled into the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him so that he could enjoy the show. He saw the cursor on the computer move and he glanced at it, reading the message before nodding his agreement. He turned the dial of the machine up by one, increasing the speed ever so slightly. Jensen groaned, trying to rock his hips in time with the machine.

“Should have strapped his hips down,” Misha lamented.

Jensen’s cock was fully erect now, the ribbon and bow sitting beautifully. Misha licked his lips and adjusted his pants as his own cock began to take a keep interest. After a while he turned the setting up a little further. Jensen took it in his stride, adjusting himself to the increased speed with ease. The machine was still going relatively slow though.

“I don’t know, Dee,” Misha said. “Should we turn it up a bit more?”

He laughed as he saw her reply.

“Eleven,” he said. “Classic.”

Nevertheless he adjusted the speed to the new setting, Jensen making a surprised noise at the drastic increase. There was a fine layer of sweat on Jensen’s skin now, his face beginning to flush as he kept his eyes closed and focused on the feeling. Misha could see that he had balled his hands into fists, straining slightly against the straps that held him down.

Misha was enjoying the show when he saw the new message pop up on the screen. “What about me?” he asked.

There was a moment of pause before a longer message appeared, Misha raising his brows at it. “Funny you should say that. I kind of predicted you’d suggest that.”

“What?” Jensen panted.

“You’ll see,” Misha said. He looked back at the computer. “You realise that would mean I’d have to unwrap your present.”

There was barely a moment of pause before the new message appeared, causing him to laugh.

“Okay,” he said. “As her majesty wishes.”

He climbed up out of the chair and made his way over to Jensen.

“What she want?” Jensen panted.

“A couple of things,” Misha said. “Firstly I am to unwrap you with my teeth.”

“Teeth?” Jensen asked. “Be careful.”

Misha smiled at him reassuringly, stopping beside the table and looking at Jensen’s perfectly wrapped cock. Shooting a grin toward the camera he made sure he was in perfect view as he leaned down and caught the end of the ribbon between his teeth, tugging at it. It resisted for a moment before the bow came loose, Misha letting the ribbon unravel as he pulled.

Jensen whimpered slightly at the sensation of the ribbon coming loose, Misha letting it drop to the floor. He then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s head fell back hard against the table as he gasped. Misha pulled off it to take hold of it, licking a long stripe along the underside. He traced the veins with his tongue, gently stroking with his hand.

“This one of her ideas?” Jensen breathed.

“I’m improvising,” Misha commented. He mouthed kisses along Jensen’s cock. “You don’t like it?”

“No complaints here,” Jensen said.

Misha took Jensen back into his mouth until he was bumping against the back of his throat. Misha relaxed his throat, swallowing Jensen to his root. He heard Jensen whimper and could feel him straining against his bonds. He swallowed around him and then pulled off him slowly, dragging his lips and tongue over the sensitive skin.

After sliding his tongue over the slit a couple of times Misha pulled off Jensen’s cock with a pop, pleased with how it glistened. A drop of precum leaked out of the tip, Misha chasing it with a finger and smearing it back into the skin. He grabbed the lube bottle and slicked up his palm, wrapping it around Jensen’s cock and beginning to stroke him at a steady pace.

“Preferred your mouth,” Jensen said, hips stuttering.

“It’s all part of the plan,” Misha assured him, thoroughly coating Jensen’s cock with lube.

Once he was satisfied he let go of Jensen’s cock, grabbing a towel to wipe his hand clean. Misha then glanced quickly at the camera and gave it a wink before dropping his slacks to reveal he was commando beneath them.

Jensen lifted his head. “Whatcha doing?’

“You’ll see,” Misha said, palming the remote to the machine and kicking a stool over to the table.

Using the stool Misha climbed up and hooked one of his legs over Jensen, straddling his chest. Jensen grunted slightly as he took his weight. Grinning Misha looked down at him, leaning forward so that he could press a kiss to Jensen’s lips. Jensen’s lips parted beneath his instantly, Misha sweeping his tongue between them in a deeper kiss.

They kissed for a while, Misha maintaining dominance and Jensen happy to be the submissive. When the need to breath became too much Misha broke away, peppering soft kisses over Jensen’s jaw and down his neck. Then with a smile Misha reached behind him, seeing Jensen frown. He gave Jensen a wink and pulled, bringing the butt plug around for Jensen to see it.

“You mother fucker,” Jensen said with a smile. “You planned this.”

“Not my fault I know your wife so well,” Misha said, shuffling back and taking hold of Jensen’s cock. He gripped it tight, lining it up and guiding it inside him.

Jensen breathed out and let his head fall back as Misha slowly sank down onto him. Misha didn’t stop until he was flush on Jensen’s hips, Jensen’s chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing. Misha slid his hands over Jensen’s chest, teasing his nipples slightly as he let himself become accustomed to Jensen inside him.

“Think you can take a faster speed of the machine?” Misha asked.

Jensen nodded.

Misha picked up the remote and dialled the machine up more, increasing the speed. Jensen’s hips rolled with it, and in turn caused him to move inside Misha. Misha began to rise and fall on Jensen’s cock at a slower speed than the machine. For every two thrusts the machine made Misha took one. Jensen was caught between which one to move with, his arms straining against his bonds as he no doubt wanted to grip Misha’s hips and move him faster.

Misha watched his face, bracing himself on Jensen’s chest. He could see that Jensen was somewhere between bliss and frustration. He rocked himself, keeping his timing steady and angling himself so that Jensen was rubbing against his prostate. Misha let out a steadying breath, feeling his heart rate increase as he moved.

“More,” Jensen panted.

He turned the machine up a little faster, but kept his timing two to one. Jensen was writhing and squirming now, his eyes squeezed closed. Misha had to wonder if he was trying to control his own orgasm the way that Misha often did. Admittedly Misha hadn’t tried to machine yet so he wondered how he would go with it.

“More?” Misha asked.

“Yes,” Jensen choked out.

He moved the dial up a few settings this time and decided that was as fast as he was going to take it. Misha was beginning to pant now as he rode Jensen. He was thankful for his exercise routine as his thighs had yet to start hurting but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he started to feel the burn.

“Mish,” Jensen groaned. “Move faster.”

“No,” Misha said, keeping his pace steady.

Jensen moaned, Misha able to see tears sliding from the corners of his eyes. He reached forward, wiping them away. Taking pity on Jensen he moved a little bit faster, but still slower than the machine was going. He found a rhythm and settled into it. Sitting back he arched his back, closing his eyes and smiling as he made sure Jensen’s cock was spearing his prostate.

He brought his hand around to wrap around his cock, beginning to stroke it at a steady clip. He could already feel the edges of his orgasm beginning to creep up on him. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t come until Jensen did. And Jensen was close. He could tell from the hitch in Jensen’s breathing and the stuttering of his hips.

Now his thighs had started to burn slightly as Misha continued to ride Jensen. He was almost bouncing in his lap but kept himself slower than the machine. He clenched around Jensen, earning him a long moan. Misha’s orgasm was close now but he kept it at bay. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jensen.

“Come, Jens,” Misha said. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Jensen arched up off the table, Misha feeling him come warm inside him. Misha then allowed himself to come, his hips stuttering as he clenched down on the man beneath him. Misha’s come spilled out over his hand and onto Jensen’s heaving chest. He watched Jensen’s silent cry on his face, Jensen’s eyes open and unseeing as they rolled slightly back into his head. So beautiful.

Misha finally stopped moving, picking up the remote and switching off the machine as soon as Jensen slumped back against the table. Misha let out a long, steadying breath as he tried to get himself back under control. He eased himself off the other man, fumbling slightly on the stool as his legs threatened not to take his weight.

He picked up the towel and wiped his hand clean, then moved to clean Jensen’s chest. Jensen was panting heavily as Misha cleaned him up, Misha then removing the block and brakes so he could gently pull the dildo and machine free.

He unstrapped Jensen’s legs first, rubbing his fingers tenderly over the slightly red flesh. He then moved up to Jensen’s wrists, gently massaging them as he released them. Jensen held out a hand, Misha helping to pull him up into a sitting position. Jensen sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and tousling it.

“You okay?” Misha asked.

“I’m great,” Jensen said.

Jensen slid from the table and stepped over to Misha, catching him around the waist and pulling him in close. They brushed noses for a moment before Jensen closed the distance and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Misha invited him into a deeper kiss, Jensen kissing him passionately. Misha tangled his fingers into Jensen’s hair and pulled lightly at the strands.

When Jensen finally drew back from the kiss he tugged Misha over to the computer, dropping into the chair and pulling Misha down onto his lap. They switched the camera so that Danneel could see them

“Hope you liked your present, honey,” Jensen said.

Danneel gave them the affirmative, admitting that she definitely came watching them.

“Pleased to hear it,” Misha said with a chuckle. “I’ll make sure I re-wrap your present before I send it home to you.”

“Then it’ll be your turn to unwrap it with your teeth,” Jensen added.

Misha brushed his lips against Jensen’s jaw. “I thought you didn’t like teeth that close to your privates.”

“I’ll make an exception,” Jensen said, turning so that he could kiss him again.

“Mm. I could kiss you all night,” Misha purred, smoothing his hand over Jensen’s jawline.

“Yeah. Me too,” Jensen said. “Let’s retire to bed.”

“Good idea,” Misha said. He blew a kiss toward the camera. “Goodnight, Dee.”

“Night baby,” Jensen said, winking at the camera.

They saw her goodbyes, and switched off the computer. Once it went dark Misha caught Jensen’s head between his hands and kissed him hard. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss. They kissed for a long while before Jensen started to squirm.

“My legs are going to sleep,” he said.

“I’m not _that_ heavy,” Misha protested.

“You’re a full grown man, Mish,” Jensen reminded him. “Now let’s go to bed.”

Misha slid off his lap, offering Jensen a hand up. As they headed for the bed Jensen pressed himself against Misha’s back, peppering kisses over his neck and shoulders and making it hard for Misha to walk. Misha giggled, grabbing hold of Jensen’s hand and dragging him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it. Jensen grabbed him as he fell, dragging Misha down with him.

They landed together in a tangle of limbs, lips finding each other. They kissed for a long while, hands sliding over exposed skin.

“Do you think Dee liked her present?” Misha asked as Jensen mouthed kisses over his neck.

“Mm-hm,” Jensen said, nuzzling him. “Bet she wishes she was here in person though.”

“Mm. I’ll have to make good on making sure you’re all wrapped up for her,” Misha said, sliding his hands over Jensen’s shoulders.

“Yes you will.” Jensen kissed him again. “I’m tired.”

“You did have quite the workout,” Misha said, returning the kiss. “So did I.”

“Let’s get some sleep,” Jensen said, kissing him firmly.

Misha chuckled. “We can’t sleep if you keep kissing me.”

“You’re just so kissable,” Jensen said, peppering kisses over his face. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jens,” Misha said, kissing him gently. “Now go to sleep.”

**END**


End file.
